


Cuddling Prompts 17. With Snow Outside

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aging, Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Insecure Stephen Strange, Kissing, M/M, Melancholy, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony waits for Stephen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Cuddling Prompts 17. With Snow Outside

**Author's Note:**

> After lots of pure fluff the angst begins to creep in again. I would say I'm sorry but actually I'm not. 😉

Tony absently played with the ring around his finger while watching the candles burn down a little bit more with every breath he took. He turned away from them to stare out the window - it was almost completely dark by now but thanks to the still heavily falling snow it seemed brighter than it actually was.

"Where are you?" He asked the window. By now it was late enough that he was starting to worry for real. Stephen had been supposed to be here by early afternoon at the latest and that had been hours ago.

An anniversary with the other half of the pair missing wasn't much of an anniversary after all.

He didn't know how long he'd been staring at the snow piling up out there before the familiar whoosh of a portal took him out of his increasingly dark thoughts. He forced a smile on his face and watched through the mirror effect of the window how the portal formed and Stephen stepped through. He was in casual clothes, apart from the Cloak, of course, and seemed to be okay. Tony breathed out slowly and let go of most of the worry that had been starting to smother him.

"Sorry I'm late. It was... unavoidable." The words might be stilted but the sentiment behind them was clear. As was the reaction of Stephen's companion - the collar of the Cloak turned down in chagrin before it waved a greeting. Tony waved back but didn't turn around. A moment later it left Stephen's shoulders and flew away to whatever it was it wanted to do.

Like always, Stephen's deep voice was a balm for his soul but he wasn't quite ready to turn around and face his husband. Instead, Tony watched in the window how Stephen stepped closer and came to stand directly behind him. He was embraced him from behind, a strong hold with trembling hands crossed over Tony's stomach. Stephen's chest was warm on Tony's back and he relaxed automatically into the hold. He still didn't look at Stephen directly but their mirror image. They looked _good_ together, just like they had always done.

"Sorry," Stephen repeated softly.

Other people might not notice but Tony could sense how nervous he was about what kind of reception he might get. His heart broke at the sure sign that Stephen still was insecure about his place in Tony's life and really feared that he might get anything but a warm welcome.

All his planned responses - cute, snarky, angry and pure asshole - died before they could be spoken. Not now, not today. Not when Stephen was feeling fragile.

"You're here now," he said instead, making sure to put all the love and warmth he could into his voice, and leaned back, trusting Stephen to take his weight. He was too old and tired to fight and just wanted to enjoy the time he could get with the man he loved. He closed his eyes and concentrated on being held.

"Tony." A quiet sigh. "I'm really sorry. I would have been here sooner..."

"Shh." Tony turned around and put his hand on the back of Stephen's neck to pull him down into a welcome home kiss. "I know." He really did. Which still made the fact that Stephen got more and more busy while Tony just got older not easier to accept. "You're here now." He would take every second he could get and cherish it like the gift it was. There was no time for bitterness and regrets, not right now. He first kissed the tip of Stephen's nose and then his left cheekbone.

Stephen was here, unhurt, they were alone in the middle of nowhere and snowed in. Apart from a mystic catastrophe there was nothing that could ruin the next few days. He carefully guided Stephen's head down until it rested on Tony's shoulder. "You're here now," he repeated for the third time, mostly to make himself actually believe it. The switch from being held to be the one doing the holding was as fluid as ever, a dance perfected over years. "You can let go now. I've got you." There was a quiet sigh as Stephen relaxed and he surrendered into the embrace.

Stephen offered no resistance whatsoever when Tony led him to the couch with an steadying arm around his waist. He curled up in Tony's arms without further prompting, pressed his face against Tony's neck and breathed in his scent to ground himself.

Tony just held him, knowing that it would take his mind a little bit more time to really arrive here. Some comforting strokes down Stephen's back, a kiss to his temple, gestures meant to soothe and to make it easier to find back into the here and now. Later there would be dinner, Stephen would tell him what he'd been up to, and after that there might be sex. Or maybe just more cuddling and kissing, followed by sleeping, depending on Stephen's energy levels. Tony would wait until Stephen was ready but he was really looking forwards to unwrap his present and worship Stephen like he deserved.

Later. For now there was just the snow pilling up outside and the man resting in his arms. Stephen's trembling fingers came to rest on Tony's left hand and he tried to play with the wedding ring there as best as he could. Tony grabbed the necklace with Stephen's ring on in in retaliation and gently tugged at it to get Stephen to raise his head.

He leaned down at exactly the same moment Stephen followed his wordless request to meet him halfway for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [@](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com)


End file.
